A Personal Question
by dontcare89
Summary: How will Draco and Ginny respond when their son asks them a personal question? One Shot


**Disclaimer:**** I'm not JK Rowling, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing. **

**Author's Note:**** So I've posted my stories on a different site before, so if you've read this, then Hello again! Haha, enjoy!**

**[P.S.- If you've read my other fanfic (When Love is Lost), please note that this is a very different Draco/Ginny than the ones who star in that fic**

() 

It was one question.

One

Simple

Question.

It was also the toughest question he had ever asked them.

Mornings in the Malfoy household were typical. The lady of the house, Ginny, usually rose first, showered, dressed, and started making breakfast. Her husband of 17 year, Draco, rose second. After washing up, he would join his wife in the kitchen to share in a passionate hello and read the paper. Being as it was the summer, the last person to rise around 11:30 A.M. was their 16 year old son, Wes.

By the end of August, Wes started to wake up earlier in preparation for his sixth year at Hogwarts. His train was leaving on Sunday, September 10th. The Friday before that, Wes was up surprisingly early and was sitting at the kitchen table when Ginny slouched in, still half asleep.

A few moments earlier, Ginny had been woken by the sound of running water and consequently woke Draco up.

"Whatssa matter?" He mumbled.

"Do you hear running water?" Ginny asked tiredly.

"It's probably just Wes," Draco yawned, as he turned to face his clock which read 9A.M. "Wow, he's up early."

"It's time for me to wake up anyways," Ginny mumbled as she threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"Hey, not so fast!"

Draco reached out and pulled her back so that she was now looking up at him from his lap.

"Good morning, beautiful," Draco smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. She let her hand play in his hair while one of his hands worked its way up her nightdress and to her breasts. After a few minutes of snogging, Ginny slipped out from his lap and straightened out her nightdress. Draco gave her a questioning look. She gave him a simple answer as she went to brush her teeth.

"Wes is waiting."

Draco got out of bed and shook his head playfully; "He always comes before me."

"At least you know your place," Ginny smirked back.

"Mmm, you'll pay for that one," Draco growled as he grabbed her butt when he passed her in the bathroom.

Ginny slipped a robe on and made her way to the door to check on Wes before calling behind her, "Can't wait."

() 

"You're up early today," Ginny commented to Wes as she entered the kitchen. "It's your last Friday at home...I thought you might've slept in."

Wes, who was already halfway through a bowl of cereal, barely acknowledged her with an "eh" before pushing his remaining cereal around.

Ginny retrieved a few eggs and vegetables from the fridge and placed them on the counter. With a flick of her wand, the veggies began to chop themselves while the stove turned on and a pan began to heat up. After a few minutes, a veggie omelet was cooking as Draco entered the kitchen. He sat down at the head of the table as Ginny placed a plate with the omelet in front of him.

"Mmm, smells amazing dear, thank you," Draco smiled down at his plate.

Ginny nodded as another flick of her wand set the process to make another omelet in motion. After a few more minutes, Ginny moved her omelet to a plate and set it on the table as she supervised the cleaning of the stove.

"So, Wes," Draco addressed his son, "sixth year of Hogwarts, huh? Good year, good year…are you looking forward to it?"

"I suppose," Wes responded. He was starring into his bowl, which now only held milk. His ear-length white blonde hair feel into his eyes.

"Aw, now what's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked with interest. "Don't you want to see all of your friends…and all the girls?" Draco added in a lower tone.

West bent his head even lower.

"Actually Dad, I had a question…for you and Mom."

At the sound of her title, Ginny turned around, consequently knocking her glass of water over on the counter.

"Shoot," she muttered.

"Alright, love?" Draco asked casually.

"Yes, it's fine," Ginny answered as she started to wipe up the spill with a dishrag. "Go on with your question, Wes."

"Well," Wes finally looked up. When all he saw was his mother's back (wiping up the mess) and his father starring at the bite he was about to take, he looked back down and quietly yet clearly asked, "when was the first time you had sex together?"

The next few moments were silent, aside from Draco choking on his bit of omelet. Ginny had frozen at the counter and was wondering if he really just asked what she thought he had. When Draco finally swallowed his bite, he took a few deep breaths before calmly asking, "where did that come from?"

Wes shrugged.

"I've been thinking about some things, and I think of you two as two adults I can talk to…so…"

_So he's pulling the "trusting adult card_",' Draco thought to himself. Everyone knew that teens never thought adults were right, especially parents. He must have really wanted advice or information badly.

Draco looked to the right at his wife's back. She was standing perfectly still at the counter, and he willed her to say something.

As if reading his mind, Ginny finally spoke.

"Draco…why don't you handle this one?"

"_Great_," Draco thought as his mind raced to find a suitable answer. The truth would have to be told, but the whole truth? Nah, Draco couldn't give all the details to his son without being inappropriate.

Draco cleared his throat and slowly gave his well-calculated answer.

"Well…Wes, your mother and I realized we were in love…pretty early on. And well, we were first, err, well…_intimately_ together on our one year anniversary."

Wes gave his spoon a thoughtful look.

"Didn't you guys start dating when mom was in her sixth year?"

By this time Ginny had finished cleaning up and quietly sat down at the side of the table, across from Wes and next to Draco. She watched Draco and listened for the correct answer.

"Well, yes." Draco answered.

"So, mom…you were only seventeen when you guys first, you know?"

Ginny's head snapped toward her son and she looked at him with wide eyes. She started babbling even though the answer was quite simple.

"Oh, well, um…yes." She shot Draco a pleading look.

Draco caught his wife's look and turned authoritatively towards his son.

"Okay, Wes, what's this all about?"

Wes shrugged. "I dunno, I've been thinking about it a lot…this might be the year, ya know? I just wanted your opinion."

"Well this isn't our opinion!" Ginny nearly shrieked. This was her baby! Her only baby boy! He belonged with his family, not having sex with random girls.

"You're not happy that you had sex with dad that early?" Wes tried.

"I didn't say that either! But like Dad said, we knew we were in love. We knew we were going to get married. He was also a year older, out of school, with a secure career that would support us. Wes, you're only sixteen! You shouldn't be doing things like this, much less thinking about it!"

"But it's only a year younger than when you did it!"

"It's not the same," Draco said firmly.

Draco knew it was useless to try to get a boy to stop thinking about sex. He also knew that his own sixth year of schooling was a bad example for his son, but hopefully, his son didn't know about all that…

"But what about you Dad? It's not like you were a virgin you're sixth year," Wes added with a sneer.

Draco squeezed his lips together to make a very flat line. His private sex life had always been just that: private. Ginny knew about his experiences in that category for he had held nothing back when telling her of his past. But his son? His son didn't need to know this.

"And where do you get this from?" Draco asked coldly.

Wes knew the tone in his father's voice very well. It was his "don't-mess-with-me" tone. He also knew that it had that title for a reason, and that Wes could not keep testing his father's patience for much longer.

"Rumors," Wes answered with as much courage as he could. "Stories…lots of stories in the Slytherin dungeons about the famous Malfoys and their multiple women."

Ginny fidgeted in her seat. She knew that she knew all of Draco's past, but it still didn't make her feel very comfortable.

From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Ginny flinch. God knew how she didn't really care for Draco's past love life. He couldn't blame her either, considering he disliked the way he handled himself as well.

"Well yes," Draco started icily. "I wasn't a virgin my sixth year. And yes, there were different women. But the biggest yes is to the mistakes I've made. I was having sex for pleasure, not love, and now, that disgusts me." Draco shook his head. "I don't know what stories you've heard, and frankly, I don't want to know what stories you've heard. Those stories only tell of the actions, not the feelings…and yes, feelings matter," Draco added when he saw Wes roll his eyes.

Draco paused. He then reached out with his right hand and captured Ginny's left hand that had been lying on the table, balled in a fist. He held her hand in his and stared at their linked hands as he spoke quietly to his son.

"Your mother is the best thing to have ever happened to me. Not a day goes by that I don't regret not waiting for her…not waiting for her to be my first," Draco dropped his head to look at his plate with solemn eyes. He felt Ginny lightly squeeze his hand.

Ginny knew first hand that Draco was upset that he had so many sexual partners before her. However, to hear him say this out loud to someone other than herself…it was heartbreaking to say the least. He beat himself up over it, and she would hate to see her son make the same mistakes and possibly feel the same way.

"Bottom line, Wes," Draco said a bit more sternly. "Is that you're just not ready, which is fine. You can't just go into school with your mind set that you'll have sex this year. That isn't how it works. And you can't force yourself to love someone just to have sex…that's even worse. And we know that we can't stop you from doing whatever you will do, but son…I seriously hope you never have to live through the guilt I live with."

"You'll find that special person one day," Ginny told her son while she squeezed her husband's hand again. "And when you find her, you'll know that you're in love, and your first time together will be that much more special."

"Okay," Wes said quietly. "Then how do I know I'm in love?"

"Well for me," Draco answered carefully, "I didn't want to have sex with your mother right away…well don't get me wrong, I wanted her badly, but…something was different from the other girls I'd been with."

Draco locked eyes with Ginny before continuing.

"I cared about her way too much to just think about intimacy. I found out that I really loved the times that we would sit and talk, instead of being physical. With the other girls, I called the shots, and if they didn't like it, I'd switch girls. But with your mother, it was all up to her. I was too afraid of ruining our relationship with being physical, so she set the level of intimacy. I wasn't even planning on having sex that first night…but your mother made it clear that she was ready, and like we said, we were in love. And to this day…that has to be one of my best memories ever."

Wes uncomfortably shifted in his chair. He honestly hadn't been thinking about sex all that much, but like any boy his age, he felt ready for it. He had primarily asked his parents the question to see what would be the acceptable age. Now, however, it seemed that age was second to love, which gave him a whole lot more to think about.

Wes cleared his throat. Both of his parent's heads snapped towards him as he stood from the table.

"I uh, still have some packing to do," Wes said quietly as he placed his bowl in the sink.

"Okay," Ginny said quietly as she watched her son leave the room and looked back into her husband's eyes, which were looking at her.

Ginny let out a sigh and smiled and Draco, who smiled back. She then turned her attention to her slightly cold omelet and began to cut it up. Draco stood up and put his plate in the sink. With a flick of his wand, the plate, bowl, and utensils were cleaning themselves and Draco sat back down in his seat. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

Ginny watched Draco as she ate her breakfast. One thing had been stuck in her head since he mentioned it, and it was time for her to ask about it.

"You really weren't planning on having sex that night?"

Draco looked up at her and smiled when he saw her disbelieving face. He shook his head.

"But…we were alone in your summer house…something must have gone through your head."

"Well, of course the thought passed my mind, but only for a split second. Like I said, intimacy was always left for you to decide. I was seriously planning on having a romantic dinner, maybe some snogging, and then dropping you off at your parents house. You seemed to have different plans though," he smiled again at her.

"I can't believe you weren't thinking about it…I almost feel dirty for making all those moves now."

Draco looked worried. "You mean you only decided to have sex with me because you thought that's what I wanted?"

Ginny shook her head. "Oh, no. I wanted you and was going to have you that night whether you wanted to or not." Draco let out a laugh before she continued. "It's only that…well, I was glad you had picked your summer house to have dinner in…I thought it was well planned…"

"You saw my room," Draco said with a laugh, "I was not planning to have company in there."

Ginny smiled, remembering his unmade bed, the open drawers and the discarded clothes that had been lying around.

This time, it was Ginny who reached out and interlaced fingers with Draco. They smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you were my first," Ginny said lightly.

Draco lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm glad that you'll be the only one for the rest of my life," Draco replied.

"I love you," Ginny said lightly, leaning forward.

Draco closed the distance and whispered, "and I'll always love you."

They shared a chaste kiss, both unaware that their conversation had been over heard by their son, who was smiling to himself in the hallway.

() 

**A/N:**** Yay! Haha, I really liked writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Also!! Keep you eye open! In the next week I'm hoping to have out another one or two-shot, which will pertain to this story. It'll just be about Ginny and Draco's first time. Quite obviously it'll be rated NC-17 (or whatever the adult rating is)and it will be connected to this story!**

**Keep your eyes open for it! (It'll probably be labeled something like "the answer" or something like that)**

**Thanks again for reading and please review!**


End file.
